Dragon age
by jadiekit
Summary: This is the story of Jade Cousland from the start of her life. This is rated M for swearing and possible sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1 - The road to growing up

Prologue  
29th October. The harshest winter Ferelden had ever seen, Denerim which was the capital, was empty when normally everyone was in the street. The worst place in Ferelden hit by the snow was Highever where Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Teyrna Eleanor Cousland and their son Fergus Cousland ruled the town. On that fateful day, trapped in by the snow the Teyrna gave birth to a scrawny baby girl, with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. No-one knew that the weak child, who it didn't look likely she would survive to reach one years old, would later on save Ferelden and even the whole of Thedas.

Chapter one - The road to growing up  
Eight years had past since that day and a young Jade Cousland laid asleep in her bed, a Mabari war hound pup next to her. Jade's life had been rough since the start. She had to fight for her life and mages had given her supplements to milk. Jade had always been a daddy's girl, even more so when she showed signs of Cousland magic. They weren't as strong as mages but had the benefits of not being possessed by demons. Bryce had always been very protective over his daughter, she was a smart girl and had read every book in the Cousland library by the age of seven, but she just couldn't speak out loud. Using Cousland Magic Bryce set up a telepathic link between their minds so when Jade wanted to speak to him she could. Her speech had come along way since she was younger but she still struggled saying some words.

A knock came on the door and the Mabari barked warningly causing Jade to wake up her eyes a blue shade. While growing up they had found that Jade's eyes changed depending on her mood. Green was Happy, Blue was sad or even tired, brown was confused and dark grey or black was angry. "Fang be quite" she shushed her hound and the door opened. In walked a man dressed smartly, his dark brown but greying hair combed neatly. "Jade I would run quickly before your mother gets here, she is going to put you in a dress!" he laughed while making his way to her bed, "How are you feeling this morning pup? I know you weren't feeling to well last night and we have the Arl of Redcliff coming today, you remember Eamon?"  
"I do Fa...Fath...er" she sighed, looking down and Bryce gently pulled her chin up smiling "Don't worry pup you'll get there, now quick before your mother..."  
"Before your mother what Bryce?" Eleanor glared at him, her hair up neatly in two plated buns and a dress in her arms. "No no no no no!" Jade yelped seeing the dress was for her and with that Eleanor grabbed her and tried wrestling on this pink dress but she wouldn't have any of it. Jade kicked and screamed, then before long was put down and left to her own devices, her parents walked out the room.

Time passed and Jade walked out the door with Fang by her side, her forever faithful companion. Her Armour was dark blue and silver, the Cousland crest in a small circle on centre of her chest plate. Fang in Higheven war paint looking quite cute as he was still just a pup. "Here we go Fang, into the unknown Together!" she played and Fang barked excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arl of Redcliff

Chapter two - The Arl of Redcliff Jade and Fang walked outside of the castle and a cool breeze blew. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sighed. She longed to be out side exploring but she was forbidden to go out of the castle grounds. Eleanor and Bryce were stood side by side and Bryce smiled when he saw Jade walking out, she was so much like him when he was her age. Eleanor however rolled her eyes, she wanted her daughter to be more lady like. While walking down the stairs Jade was suddenly picked up "Fergus!" she giggled. He laughed and put her down. His hair was neatly combed just like Bryce's though his fringe suck up slightly and he was wearing armour just like Jade's. "come on then little sister" he smiled taking her hand and walking with her over to their parents. It was strange. Fergus and Jade weren't like many 'normal' siblings that argued most of the time, they only argued sometimes and they both looked out for each other. In ways they were just like twins, sometimes inseparable and even worked together to cause mischief, but Fergus was five years older then her.

Not long after arriving by their parents a carriage pulled up and a couple of solders from Redcliff opened the door. Out came a middle aged man not much older then Bryce, his hair more grey but it actually suited him, made him look more dignified. Bryce walked down to greet his friend and then a young boy came out of the carriage after him. Jade looked at the young boy and smiled. The boy ran a hand through his messy dark blonde hair nervously but smiled when he saw Jade. Walking up to the older man Jade bowed slightly and then looked up at him "Mon!" She grinned and he picked her up. "Hello Jade, when are you going to learn how to say my name?" he laughed but he didn't mind really, he had known Jade since she was a baby and knew it probably would be a long time yet till she could say Eamon. Ruffling her hair he set her down. "This is Alistair" he introduced the boy. Making her way over to Alistair she tripped but he caught her, pulled her up and their eyes locked with each-others causing Jade to blush slightly. "I am Jade" she muttered suddenly nervous. Taking her hand he softly kissed the back just as he was taught. "Nice to meet you Jade" Smiling Bryce beckoned everyone inside the castle to talk in more comfort.


End file.
